


Орбита 4

by tetralibria



Category: Die Wolke (2006), Prey (Video Game 2017), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, james beck is a mix of two sebastian's characters, mix of good characters, space, space things
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: Салюс-1 — небольшая научная космическая станция, зависшая на орбите Марса и изучающая всё новое, что человечество смогло найти на новой для нас планете.Мы — команда высококлассных специалистов с Земли, по счастливой случайности нашедшие новый дом на орбите красной планеты. Мы разбираемся со всем тем, что вы видите на экранах космических ужастиков, которые вы смотрите у себя под крышей.





	1. Салюс-1

**Author's Note:**

> К фэндомам относится чисто поверхностно из-за заимствований некоторых персонажей, их внешности, поведенческих привычек, возможных совпадений сюжета. Всё остальное — чистая (и нагугленная) выдумка, которую не следует воспринимать как плагиат, провокацию, или правду. Совпадения с жизнью вполне реальны и надуманны. За сюжет и нужный толчок спасибо Prey. Пинки, тапки, шоколадки воспринимаются в правильном порядке и с конструктивной критикой. Специалистов в чём-либо из перечисленного в тексте, готовых поправлять косяки, приветствую с огромными объятиями.
> 
> Опубликовано также на фикбуке.

     Каждое утро начинается с того, что я слышу шёпот движущихся на ветру пшеничных колосьев. Они шепчут о многом. О том, что утро сегодня свежее после ночного дождя. О том, что Солнце снова встало и освещает природе путь. О том, что мы здесь, мы видим друг друга. Взаимодействуем.  
      Я скучаю по дому. Я скучаю по прохладным утрам с влажной травой во дворе, по запаху блинчиков, напечённых мамой с утра. По нашей собаке. Я скучаю по самому ощущению домашности.   
      Я помню, как Лейла, наша замечательная трёхцветная собака породы сенбернар, бегала по двору, намачивая свою шерсть до невозможности, а потом бросалась ко мне, чтобы увлечь за собой в это царство влажной травы и счастья. Я помню мамину улыбку, когда она звала нас, обеих промокших донельзя, завтракать. И добрый папин голос, когда он что-то рассказывал, вытирая нас обеих от влаги, чтобы мы не простудились.  
  
      Все эти воспоминания теперь кажутся слишком далёкими, словно их никогда и не было, а всё это — кадры из фильмов в нашей фильмотеке. Ненастоящие.  
      С тех пор, как мы перебрались на Салюс-1, вся наша жизнь разделилась лишь на “до” и “после”.   
      Никто из нас больше не может воспринимать нашу жизнь, как один фильм, который длится одну человеческую вечность. Теперь это просто "до" и "после". "Часть один" и "часть два". "Дом" и "другой дом".  
  
      На корабле две тысячи тридцать пятый год, наш экипаж состоит из семи человек. Психолог, биомеханик, бортинженер, лётчик, астробиолог, инженер телекоммуникаций, молекулярный биолог. Каждый из нас имеет разные знания, умения, воспоминания. Объединяет нас одно: Салюс-1.  
      Салюс-1 — небольшая научная космическая станция, зависшая на орбите Марса и изучающая всё новое, что человечество смогло найти на новой для нас планете.   
      Мы — команда высококлассных специалистов с Земли, по счастливой случайности нашедшие новый дом на орбите красной планеты. Мы разбираемся со всем тем, что вы видите на экранах космических ужастиков, которые вы смотрите у себя под крышей.   
  
      Салюс… Богиня благополучия и успеха… Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что название, давшее многим надежду, стало чересчур ироничным. 


	2. Двести километров над Землёй

_День первый._

 

_Девять минут со старта._

 

_Двести километров над Землёй._

  
  
  
— Первая ступень отделена. Мы на околоземной орбите, Хьюстон, — говорит в микрофон Мартинез, сверяясь с датчиками на панели управления перед собой.  
— Отлично, продолжайте полёт. Удачи вам, ребята, — слышится в наушниках каждого из семи членов команды будущей научной станции. Все поочерёдно отзываются звонким «спасибо», радуясь усилившемуся чувству невесомости, к которому каждый из них стремился уже очень длительное время.  
— Мы наконец-то сделали это, ребята, — с тёплой улыбкой на устах протягивает Даниэлла Шоу, научный руководитель миссии Салюс-1, попутно отстёгивая шлем и закрепляя его над своим креслом. — Можете собой гордиться.  
— Нечем пока гордиться, мэм, — в тон ей отзывается Мартинез, пилот со стажем двух полётов до Марса и обратно, — выбраться всегда проще, чем добраться до цели и вернуться обратно.  
— Да уж, спасибо за твой бессовестный оптимизм, Мартинез, — с лёгким укором в голосе отвечает ему Соня, космический психолог с базовыми навыками инженера-механика, — Ты себе не изменяешь.  
— Э… — поднимает указательный палец вверх пилот, — Зачем отбирать мою реплику?  
— Все женщины такие, — отвечает ему Энтони, биомеханик, помогая Соне отстегнуть шлем и повесить его на место, — сначала дают — потом забирают. Во всех сферах, — подмигивает Мартинезу он.  
— Уверена, ты опробовал это на своём теле, — саркастично отзывается Шоу.  
— Куда уж без этого, кэп, — улыбается ей Старк. — Ничего не могу поделать с тем, что нравлюсь женщинам.  
— Можешь понравиться мужчинам… — отстранённо отзывается Стилински, вызывая в кабине грохот смеха.   
— Учитывая большую мужскую составляющую на нашем корабле, — со слезами от смеха добавляет Старк, — я вполне могу приглянуться кому-либо из вас.  
— Нет, нет, нет! — Не прекращая смеяться восклицает Джеймс,— На меня даже не смотри, я не по этой части!  
— Сладенький, — тычет в мужчину пальцем брюнет, — посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда две эти цыпочки скажут тебе “нет”.  
— Стоит ли напомнить вам, — повышает голос Шоу, — что от всех нас ожидают достойного поведения, где мы, помимо научных открытий, должны не высказывать фаворитизма по отношению к тем или иным членам экипажа?  
— Вроде бы это четвёртый пункт контракта, который мы прочитали и подписали перед вылетом? — С толикой сомнения спрашивает у капитана немецкий биолог Эльмар Кох.  
— Спасибо, Эльмар, — кивает ему Шоу. — Хоть кто-то читал документы, кроме меня.  
— Кэп, вы самый настоящий убийца настроения, вот правда! — Возмущается Мартинез, не отрываясь от наблюдения за датчиками полёта и движения корабля. — Скоро состыкуемся с Гермесом, мэм. Стилински, мне будет нужна твоя помощь, постарайся не отвлекаться.  
— Угу, — кивает ему второй пилот, увлечённо проводя проверку системы.  
— Это ещё что, Рикки, вы со мной тут застряли надолго, — смеётся Шоу, вовлекая всех в очередную порцию смеха.  
  
  
      Думаю, очень легко представить нашу радость при ощущении невесомости, которую до этого испытывали лишь в условиях микрогравитации в тренажёрных модулях. Нам предстояло длительное путешествие, много открытий, пара выходов в открытый космос интереса ради… И, хоть мы и отправлялись на орбиту Марса для того, чтобы исследовать возможные виды живых организмов, обитающих на красной планете, мы никогда не ожидали встретить хоть один.


	3. Гермес

     Я просыпаюсь и едва могу раскрыть глаза. Что-то не так. В моей каюте, располагающейся в одном из отсеков вращающегося гравитационного тора, являющегося центром Гермеса, всегда присутствует гравитация.   
  
      Гермес был спроектирован таким образом, чтобы помочь снизить эффект отсутствия гравитации за счёт создания искусственной силы тяжести с помощью вращения. Другими словами — мы имеем несколько отсеков с гравитацией в одном крутящемся круге, имеющем форму барабана, на корабле, призванном доставлять людей на Марс и обратно. В своё время проект Гермеса наделал немало шума — половина людей восклицали о том, что это слишком дорого, а другая — что нам нужен Марс, потому что мы хотим узнать, что есть за пределами нашей маленькой планеты. Помните русского классика Пушкина с его “Они сошлись. Волна и камень, стихи и проза, лёд и пламень.”? Вот и здесь абсолютно такая же история.  
  
      К счастью, судьбу Гермеса решали не все люди планеты, а лишь те, кто действительно понимали ценность научных открытий. НАСА, Роскосмос, Европа, Индия, Япония… Несомненно, было много споров. Сотни дней споров, выпитых чашек кофе, съеденных бутербродов, бессонных часов и важных решений. Все эти люди, которых объединяло одно — космос — нашли способы угодить друг другу через тонну компромиссов, помогших им создать самый великий корабль в истории человечества.   
  
      Гермес. Покровитель глашатаев, послов, пастухов, путников; покровитель магии, алхимии и астрологии. Крайне символично. И подходяще.   
      Гермес стал прибежищем для тех, кому стало слишком душно, чья душа рвалась туда, ввысь, в пустоту, в которой прячется столько всего неизведанного. Мы стали первым поколением, ушедшим за пределы всего ранее известного человечеству. Мы открыли дверь в новую эру.  
  
      Я знаю, что Даниэлла, наш командир, научный руководитель и высококвалифицированный механик в одном лице, считает само создание и постройку Гермеса дверью в новую эру, другой ступенью развития человечества. И не стану с этим спорить. Она права.  
  
      Для постройки Гермеса некоторые части доставляли с Земли, собирая корабль в космосе. Что, в общем, и сделало его таким драгоценным достижением. Процесс был безумно долгим и кропотливым, но результат… Результат превзошёл все самые смелые предположения. В 2030 году корабль совершил свой первый рейс на Марс, имея на борту экипаж миссии Арес-1, состоящий из шести человек. Шесть человек, которые решились первыми обжить Марс. Шесть человек, чей удачный результат вдохновил на продолжение нашей работы.   
  
  
— Соня, просыпайся.  
      Я едва могу повернуть голову к источнику звука, коим является доктор Бек, чьё лицо покрыто медицинской маской, а длинные волосы завязаны в пучок. Всё вокруг кажется слишком ярким и ослепляющим.  
— Ты слышишь меня?  
      Аккуратно киваю головой, ощущая, как невиданная доселе мигрень медленно растекается в голове, заставляя внутреннее давление в ухе возрастать. Я закрываю глаза и судорожно вдыхаю, стараясь успокоить безумно колотящееся сердце, и понять, что к чему. Просветление приходит спустя несколько мучительно тянущихся секунд — последним, что я помню, была серия мощных солнечных вспышек.


	4. Опасность опасная и не очень

      Солнечные вспышки — одна из опасностей, подстерегающих нас в пустоте. Их вариаций — бесконечное множество.   
  
      Основная их цель — выделение излишков энергии. Тепловой, световой, кинетической. Солнце будто само избавляется от переизбытков собственной энергии, дабы удержать всё в своих руках.   
  
      Это чем-то напоминает мне об Энтони. Несомненно, с экипажем мы познакомились многим позже уроков обо всём, что нам предстоит встретить за пределами нашей родной планеты, но единственная ассоциация с солнечными вспышками — это Старк.  
  
      Лучший способ запомнить сложную информацию, которая никак не желает укладываться у вас в голове — это упростить её настолько, насколько возможно, и привязать какое-либо воспоминание. Ключевое слово, ключевое мгновение, ключевое место, позволяющее вам провести логическую цепочку от ключевого объекта до информации, которую вам необходимо запомнить и никогда не забывать. Один из главных аспектов ассоциативной памяти — воспоминание, которое приведёт вас к другому воспоминанию. Давно забытому, погребённому под тоннами мусора или полезностей.   
  
      Энтони Старк — моё ключевое воспоминание для информации о солнечных вспышках.   
  
      Если представить, что Энтони — это Солнце, а все его слова и действия — вспышки, то вам откроется карта мироздания, потому что более яркого примера вам и не найти. Просто проводите параллели. Старк — достаточно самовлюблённый, привлекающий внимание других людей, индюк. С харизматичной личностью, проблемами отцов и детей, неконтролируемыми, но быстро уходящими проблемами с гневом. Задеть его эго — проще простого. Вывести его из себя? Тоже не проблема.   
  
      Его эмоциональные “взрывы” абсолютно параллельны с солнечными. Короткие, но безумно энергичные. И никогда не знаешь, кого и как сильно заденет.   
  
      Сам импульс вспышки едва превышает несколько минут, но количество высвобождающейся в это время энергии вполне может достигать миллиарды тонн в тротиловом эквиваленте. Видите параллель?  
  
      Всего существует пять видов классификации вспышек, где каждое значение в десять раз превышает предыдущее: A, B, C, M, X, где А — наименее опасная степень излучения, а Х — самая мощная. Одну из самых больших вспышек за историю человечества засекли сравнительно недавно, и ей присвоили индекс X28. На целых одиннадцать минут Земля потеряла связь с тактически важными объектами на орбите. Был нанесён многомиллионный ущерб, выведены из строя радиосистемы и множество электростанций. И всё это — под крышей нашего земного купола.   
  
      Космические станции защищены от космических лучей и другой радиации, но стопроцентной гарантии, стопроцентной защиты, ждать не стоит. У нас нет защитной атмосферы Земли, чтобы защитить экипаж и сбавить воздействие опасных частиц.   
  
      Космос — чертовски опасное и неприветливое место.


	5. Мы

      Состав нашего экипажа собирался тщательно. Ровно так же тщательно, как и команда Арес-1 — первых прибывших на Марс.   
  
      Вся система отбора для такой важной миссии в десятки раз сложнее и продуманнее, чем при отборе в экипаж на Международную Космическую Станцию. Не то чтобы стандарты для МКС были снижены, но вы понимаете, о чём я говорю.  
  
      Мы проходили огромное количество личностных тестов, детекторы лжи, навещали психотерапевта несколько раз в неделю, и вели как можно более открытую и размеренную жизнь, дабы не испортить все годы тренировок одним неудобным поступком. Нас проверяли на психологическую совместимость сотнями методов. Наименьшая конфликтность между членами экипажа — самый требуемый атрибут.   
  
      Многие учёные и психологи думают, что наименьшее трение будет среди наиболее похожих людей, но, в случае с нами, они сильно ошиблись. До момента, как мы все перезнакомились, наш так называемый кружок считался неудачным.  
  
      Удивительный момент — разные темпераменты, привычки, характеры, поведения, сливаются в один огромный слаженный организм, имеющий одну великую цель.   
  
  
— Латте с ванильным сиропом и двумя кусками сахара! — Раздаётся название очередного заказа в ларьке неподалёку от беговой дорожки, где тренируют новобранцев. Я быстро проплываю среди толпы других сокурсников и только готовлюсь забрать свой заказ, как чья-то наглая рука быстро уводит его из-под моего носа. Открыв рот от возмущения и неожиданности, я резко разворачиваюсь в сторону похитителя моего кофе, смеряя его взглядом с головы до ног. — Серьёзно?  
— О, пардон, это был твой кофе? — Невозмутимо и с лёгкой издёвкой в голосе отзывается никто другой как сам Энтони Старк — мистер гордость и популярность прошлого выпуска, так же смеряя меня оценивающим взглядом.   
— А ты пьёшь кофе с ванильным сиропом? — Медленно закипаю я, чуть ли не фактически стреляя молниями из глаз.  
— Только не говори, что ваниль любят только девчонки, я тебя умоляю… — Закатывает он глаза одновременно с тем, как продавец повторяет очередной ванильный латте. На этот раз уж точно мой. Я с благодарной улыбкой отдаю парню деньги, и только собираюсь уходить с группой, как брюнет хватает меня за локоть и оттягивает обратно.   
— Не психуй, — начинает тот, едва я поднимаю на него взгляд. — Слышал, ты метишь в Арес, давай присядем? — Указывает он на рядом стоящую скамейку, на которой примостился один из наших старых учителей со своей собакой в ногах.  
— Уступлю вам место, молодёжь, — с улыбкой произносит изрядно поседевший мистер Джонсон, поднимаясь.  
— Спасибо, Фил, — улыбаюсь я в ответ, погладив собаку по холке, — пока, Лола!  
  
      Мы сидим в тишине несколько минут, потягивая наш почти общий латте и наблюдая за привычным жужжанием комплекса. Я не имею никакого понятия, чего хочет от меня Старк. Помимо того, чем он обычно интересуется, естественно. После выброшенных в мусорку стаканчиков тишина довольно быстро становится неудобной. Я продолжаю уныло разглядывать окружающую нас природу, ожидая начала разговора. Безуспешно.  
  
— Итак, Арес, — кратко произношу я, ожидая ответной реакции от Старка.  
— Да, — прокашливается он в ладонь, переводя взгляд на меня. — Гермес спускает своих первых пассажиров на планету уже завтра, а с верхов спускаются слухи о будущем объекте на орбите Марса.  
— Арес-2, да. Я надеюсь туда попасть.  
— Нет, — мотает он головой из стороны в сторону, — _на_ орбите. — Выделяет он, ожидая моей реакции.  
— И?  
— Будь готова, если внезапно тебя куда-нибудь вызовут, — резко бросает он, поднимаясь со скамейки и уходя восвояси. Мне остаётся только закатить глаза и отправиться вслед за своей группой.  
  
  
      Кто бы знал, что слухи были совсем не слухами. Спустя год, после завершения успешной миссии Арес-1 и начала освоения Марса, был анонсирован проект научной орбитальной станции Салюс-1.  
  
  
      И очередная комната. Очередные тесты. Из первоначально ста пятидесяти тестируемых к концу месяца остаётся только десять. Из-за конфликтов в группе выбывают четверо. Остаёмся только мы. Полный экипаж Салюс-1, готовый к полёту хоть прямо сейчас.  
  
      К концу месяца мы знали базовую информацию друг о друге. Каждый из нас получил свою позицию и остался доволен. Мы сработались лучше всяких прогнозов.  
  
      Официальный документ об экипаже Салюс-1 имел вполне исчерпывающие данные: семь членов экипажа, четверо из которых — американцы, плюс гражданка Великобритании, немец, и русская. Это я, к слову.  
  
      Лебедева Соня Владимировна. Я, да. Тот самый космический психолог, чьё присутствие с открытием полётов на Марс на борту стало просто необходимым. Ну, а чтобы уметь что-то помимо умения ковыряться в чужом мозгу, нам прививали другие профессии по выбору. Так сказать, чтобы быть более полезными на корабле, чем как просто психологи. Я выбрала механику. И, учитывая всю гуманность своей основной профессии, я более чем преуспела в точной науке. Со временем это начало успокаивать.   
  
      Также, помимо моих навыков в механике, у нас есть ещё Даниэлла Шоу — наш научный руководитель, командир экипажа, высококвалифицированный механик и просто замечательная женщина. Удивительным образом эта англичанка сплотила нас, привив ненависть к одному предмету. К чаю. Каждый божий день она приходила с кружкой чая и рассказывала целую историю происхождения всего того, что находится сейчас в её руках. А после недель нытья о том, как мы все любим кофе, она тепло улыбнулась и кивнула головой, мол, моё дело сделано, теперь-то вы точно одна команда.  
  
      Энтони вы уже знаете. Инженерия и биомеханика — его конёк. Старк — самый молодой выпускник Массачусетского технологического института. Гений, плейбой, миллионер, филантроп; его слова, не мои. За долгое время разработок, исследований, и кучи патентов, Старк обзавёлся приличным богатством, и, в последствии, узнав о готовящейся миссии на Марс, плюнул на свои далеко не идеальные замашки и вступил в НАСА на правах обычного человека. Ну, не считая того момента, когда он помогал что-то создать, оплатить, и доставить.   
  
      Так как в любом экипаже должен быть медик, нашим стал Джеймс. Наша несомненная, стопроцентная гордость. Почётный выпускник Йеля, капитан армии Соединённых штатов в резерве, публиковавшийся в нескольких медицинских журналах, обладатель двух медалей…. В общем, вы наверняка понимаете, с чем мы все здесь связались. Но, даже несмотря на все заслуги, которые из обычного человека могут сделать занозу в заднице, доктор Бек остался человечным персонажем со своим неповторимым чувством юмора.   
  
      Эльмар — первый немец, отправляющийся на Марс. С нами он отправляется благодаря программе содружества между НАСА и ЕКА. Так же, как и Джеймс, публиковал статьи во многих журналах, в большинстве — о своих открытиях в молекулярной биологии и химии. Опытный астронавт, побывавший на МКС дважды в течение десяти последних лет. Говорит, что Марс — его новая цель, а его дочь в своё время пойдёт по стопам, следуя вперёд. Хоть Эльмар и закрытый человек, он никогда не постесняется рассказать нам что-нибудь о своей дочери Ханне. Замечательный химик, биолог, отец. Что ещё нужно для Марса, да?  
  
      Помимо доктора Бека и самого Старка, на нашем борту есть ещё один рекордсмен — второй самый молодой астронавт в истории после Германа Титова в свои двадцать семь с половиной, выпускник МТИ, математик, системный оператор, техник, ответственный за всю нашу систему жизнеобеспечения и связи… Порой мне кажется, что для парнишки с синдромом дефицита внимания это слишком большая нагрузка. Но то, как Стилински справляется со всем этим благодаря своей всё более контролируемой гиперактивности, меня поражает. Он прикладывает титанические усилия, чтобы быть здесь. И за это он мне нравится.  
  
      Самым последним добавлением в нашу команду стал Рик Мартинез, пилот с двенадцатилетним стажем из армии США, инженер, боксёр, и член экипажа Арес-1, примкнувший к нам по своему желанию. Сказать, что мы были удивлены желанию Мартинеза примкнуть к нам — ничего не сказать. Он до сих пор периодически шутит, что нам, неопытным, на Марсе делать нечего. В любом случае, присутствие Рика успокаивает. Его опыт, знания, и умение находить выход из любых ситуаций действительно поражает.  
  
  
      Мы разные. С разными навыками, умениями, взглядами на жизнь, мышлением. Но благодаря этому мы всегда можем видеть картину с больших ракурсов, чем кто-либо мог подумать. И у нас одна цель на всех, ради которой мы готовы на всё.


	6. Хьюстон молчит

— Соня? — Нежная ладонь доктора Бека аккуратно придерживает меня за плечо, уравновешивая положение в невесомости и держа меня на месте.  
— Что случилось? — Я зажмуриваюсь, тряся головой, стараясь хоть как-то расшевелить свой помутнённый разум и привести его в действие.  
— Две солнечные вспышки, индекс X30 и X32, мы получили сводку всего за десять минут, — устало выдыхает доктор, протягивая мне кислородную маску из резервного шкафчика. — У нас куча проблем. Тебя резко бросило в стену, и ты ударилась головой, когда отключились все системы.   
— Жизнеобеспечение? — Спрашиваю я, вдоволь надышавшись кислородом и начиная понимать всю сложность происходящей ситуации.  
— Стилински восстановил кислород и очистку за три минуты, но у нас ещё много работы, — кивает тот.  
  
      Мы медленно отправляемся в командный отсек, отмечая на ходу возможные повреждения и запущенную проверку системы на мониторах. Доктор Бек не торопится, постоянно оглядываясь на едва успевающую из-за небольшой головной боли меня, в то время, как я сама выглядываю в иллюминатор, наблюдая за существенно притормозившим в своих вращениях тором. В скором времени мы добираемся до отсека, в котором собрался весь экипаж, включая командира Шоу в скафандре.  
  
— Соня, порядок? — Интересуется она, отвлекаясь от инструктажа Мартинеза и Стилински, которые усердно втыкают в мониторы, стараясь исправить все возможные ошибки прямо с места.   
— Ерунда, переживу, — отмахиваюсь я.  
— В любое другое время я устроила бы тебе выговор, но сейчас у нас кризисная ситуация.  
— Я беру на себя всю ответственность за последствия, коммандер, — отзываюсь я, крепко держась за входную балку отсека, всё ещё периодически жмурясь от боли.  
— Вспышки вырубили наши системы на несколько минут. Прогноз пришёл слишком поздно, чтобы мы смогли сориентироваться, и теперь миссия Салюс-1 под угрозой. Стилински запустил проверку системы, — вводит меня в курс дела Даниэлла, — жизнеобеспечение перезапустилось, но некоторые детали придётся заменить. Стилински, на тебе проверка.  
— Да, мэм, но для полноты информации придётся подождать пару часов. Пока только известно, что кислород, очистка атмосферы, и вода в порядке. Более чем уверен, что у нас проблемы с регулированием температуры, но точно смогу сказать через пять минут.  
— Да, заметно похолодало, — кивает Кох. Я вижу, как он напуган, хоть и пытается это скрыть за маской непроницаемости. Мы пересекаемся взглядами, и я едва заметно киваю в надежде успокоить, на что он лишь улыбается уголком губ.  
— Так как энергия периодически прерывается, несмотря на накопители, я заметила, что одна из солнечных панелей, отвечающих за вращение жилых отсеков, потеряла контакт с доком. Старк, ты пойдёшь со мной. Одевайся.  
— Как прикажете. Если не получится, вернёмся за РОЗА, — кивает ей Энтони и направляется к выходу, проплывая мимо меня, едва прикоснувшись к плечу.  
— Да-а-а, — протягивает Мечислав, почёсывая затылок и поворачиваясь к нам, — регуляция температуры и влажности снизилась почти до половины необходимых назначений. Кажется, это сугубо компьютерная ошибка, вызванная скачком электричества, но если это не так, то я разберусь. Плюс показания давления в отсеках медленно снижаются, с чем я тоже, думаю, смогу разобраться. — Он снова бросает взгляд в мониторы перед собой. — Внутренняя сеть в порядке, мы будем вас слышать снаружи, командир, но телеметрия пока не составлена.   
— Связь?   
— Хьюстон молчит, — отзывается Стилински, — пробую связаться с МКС, но пока всё тщетно.  
— Ладно, — устало выдыхает Шоу, — Старк, слышишь меня?   
— Громко и чётко, — слышится в её наушнике.  
— Отлично. Я иду к тебе. Стилински, ты за старшего. Если нужно, не бойся припахать Соню и Мартинеза. О следующих проблемах сообщай сразу же после их обнаружения.  
— Без проблем.  
— Займусь вашим наблюдением, — кивает Даниэлле Мартинез, направляясь вместе с ней к шлюзу.  
  
      Мы все тихо выдыхаем. Примерный план действий обрисовался, осталось только ждать.  
  
— Сонь, — зовёт меня Стилински, — в отсек жизнеобеспечения. Нужно проверить руками.


	7. Мы угробили Гермес

— Стилински, что со связью? — Вопрошает командир, едва поднимаясь на мостик. Мы с Мечиславом переглядываемся, подёрнув плечами.  
— Всё ещё нет приёма, мэм, — отзывается брюнет, — пытаюсь связаться с МКС, но сигнал уходит в никуда, приёма нет.  
— Пробовал связаться с базой на Марсе? — Даниэлла присаживается рядом с парнем, наблюдая за всё ещё продолжающейся диагностикой системы.   
— Нет, но уже над этим работаю, — нервно улыбается Стайлз.  
— Мы закончили ремонт и выправили шток. Думаю, батарея сможет протянуть до Марса, но не знаю, сможет ли работать после этого, — информирует меня командир, оглядывая взъерошенную с ног до головы меня. — Восстановили реле в отсеке гидропоники?  
— Заменили для перестраховки, мэм, — отвечаю я за занятого Стилински. — Диагностика отсека завершена, все схемы мы проверили вручную, напряжение и подача воды восстановлена полностью. Отсеки с припасами не повреждены, уровень температуры и давления восстановлен до оптимального.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, с голоду мы здесь не сдохнем, — устало выдыхает Шоу, опрокидываясь на спинку кресла настолько, насколько это возможно в условиях невесомости. — РОЗу доставать не стали, подумали, что может пригодиться следующей экспедиции. Думаю, этот корабль хотя бы на ещё один полёт хватит.   
      Я молча киваю, сжимая губы в тонкую нить. Меня не устраивает нынешнее положение.   
— Насколько мы отклонились от курса? — Почти синхронно с Даниэллой говорю я, от чего мы переглядываемся, перекинувшись нервными улыбками.  
Стайлз сверяется с мониторами, высчитывая схему в уме, попутно делая знаки в воздухе пальцами:  
— На два градуса от стандартной траектории. Маневровые двигатели в порядке, мы сможем вернуться на траекторию без значительных потерь.   
— Замечательно, так держать, — похлопывает она Стилински по плечи, поднимаясь со стула, — я буду в своей каюте, вызывай, если появится связь или найдёшь очередную проблему.  
— Без проблем, мэм, — чеканит Стилински, не отрывая от монитора.  
— Соня, как голова? — Тихо спрашивает Шоу, замедляя свой полёт в невесомости рядом со мной.  
— Порядок, жить буду. Отдохните, капитан, вам это нужнее.  
— Да, — закатывает глаза Дани, улыбаясь уголком глаз, — Старк сказал то же самое. Сомневаюсь, правда, что смогу заснуть.  
— Самое страшное уже позади, капитан, пять минут тишины и спокойствия не повредят.  
— Мы всё равно остаёмся здесь до получения хоть каких-то сигналов от Хьюстона, МКС, или с базы. Никуда не денемся, капитан.  
— Нам и некуда, — выдыхает Шоу, — ладно, если что — зовите.  
— Да, капитан, — в один голос отзываемся мы с парнем. Шоу устало кивает, оглядывая кабину ещё раз, и направляется к распределительному шлюзу.  
— Думаешь, мы скоро услышим что-нибудь? — Спрашиваю Стайлза я, задерживаясь рядом с ним и наблюдая за диагностикой.  
— Должны услышать, — хмыкает тот. — Если нет — то мы в полной заднице.  
— Мне порой кажется, что мы в полной заднице с тех пор, как поднялись на борт, — с горьким смешком и иронией в голосе прибывает в кабину Мартинез, усаживаясь на своё кресло пилота, пристёгиваясь.  
— Сложно спорить с этим, Рикки, — выдыхает Стилински, опрокидываясь на спинку кресла и протирая зажмуренные глаза кончиками пальцев. — Заебало уже.  
— Иди и ты отдохни, — смотрит на парня Мартинез, — ты здесь сидишь уже шестой час.  
— Не могу.  
— Соня тебя сменит, мы вдвоём не будем отрывать взгляд от монитора. Старк уже давно без задних ног дрыхнет, доктор тоже где-то там, капитан в своей каюте, и ты тоже иди.  
— Нужно ещё вернуться на курс, а то можем отклониться ещё больше, и придётся потратить больше топлива. На обратный путь может не хватить.  
— До завершения диагностики я бы не советовал двигать корабль вообще. Мы не знаем, что сейчас в абсолютной функциональности, а что еле работает. Стилински, обещаю, как только закончится диагностика, мы сразу тебе сообщим.  
— А если связь восстановится?  
— Тоже сообщим, — уже киваю я. — И когда нужно будет возвращаться на курс — тоже, — отвечаю я, угадывая следующий вопрос.  
— Ладно, — понуро выдыхает Стилински, — если хоть что-нибудь…  
— Мы тебе сообщим, — с улыбкой от Мартинеза и очередным закатыванием глаз убеждаем в один голос мы. — Иди уже.  
— Хьюстон нам жопу на британский флаг порвёт, — выдыхаю я, пристёгивая себя к креслу, едва Стилински скрывается из нашего обзора. — Мы угробили Гермес.  
— Нашей вины здесь нет, — выдыхает Мартинез, проверяя данные проверки с показаниями на экране.   
— А кто виноват?  
— Никто, — отрывается от проверки Рик, не сводя с меня взгляд, — просто так сложилось.   
— Но в итоге отвечать придётся нам.  
— Ну, если и будет кому предъявлен счёт за повреждённый корабль, так это Солнцу, — улыбается Мартинез.  
  
      Мы сидим в тишине весь следующий час, иногда перебалтываясь о всякой ерунде, чтобы отвлечься, дожидаясь конца диагностики. Пусть Рик и показывает, что он достаточно опытен, и что ему не так страшно, как мне, я знаю — он потерян так же, как и я. Как и все мы на корабле. Сложившаяся ситуация совсем не одна из тех, о которых пишут в учебниках. Нас готовили ко многому, но следующим поколениям придётся учить ещё больше. Вскоре Мартинез вызывает Стилински и мы все вместе слушаем маневровые двигатели.


End file.
